Fleur de lys
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Francis jest personifikacją Francji, brzmi tak prosto, ale oznacza wiele. Żyjąc na królewskim dworze, nie do końca rozumie prosty lud. Do tego szala zwycięstwa w długotrwałym i wyniszczającym konflikcie niebezpiecznie przechyla się na szalę jego wroga - Anglii. Pewnego dnia jednak do jego życia zawita ona, prosta dziewczyna, która ogłosi, że oto przyszła wygrać dla niego wojnę.
1. Chapter 1

**Uwagi:** Historyczny, forma poważniejsza, +15 (w późniejszych częściach), pierwszy Fan Fick napisany od lat 7.

Napisany rok temu, przez co roi się tu od wytkniętych mi już błędów. Nie poprawiam ich bo… Nah nazwijcie mnie leniem, uznałam, że w ciągu tego roku naprawdę zmieniłam styl pisania i teraz mogłabym tylko wszystko kreślić. Dlaczego wrzucam? Bo zdecydowałam go dalej pisać, ale boję się pokazywać szerszej publice kolejne części.

**Fleur de lys**

Gwar tłumu słychać było już w oddali. Irytująca mieszanina głosów, kalecząca poprawną francuszczyznę, którą można było usłyszeć na dworach, drażniła zmysł słuchu wszystkich członków niewielkiej delegacji, wysłanej do wybadania pewnej sprawy. Po zbliżeniu się do zajazdu, drewnianej budowli, mało imponującej i niezadbanej, można było jednak ujrzeć skalę wydarzenia, jakim było przybycie jednej, prostej osoby do miejscowości. Ludzie przeróżnej pozycji społecznej, wśród nich najczęściej biedota ubrana w łachmany, mocno poniszczone lniane stroje, nacierała na oberżę tak, że cud tylko sprawiał, że stała ona jeszcze w posadach.

- Obrzydliwe – padło jedno słowo gdzieś po lewej stronie.

Chudy, dobiegający pięćdziesiątki mężczyzna spoglądał na chmarę wieśniaków i mieszczaństwa z nieskrywaną pogardą, która odbijała się wyraźnie w jego oczach. Francis milczał. Choć estetyczna strona jego osoby chciała zgodzić się z arcybiskupem, jednak nie mógł zapomnieć, że te istoty, tak różne od tych, które widywał na dworze, także tworzyły państwo. Czyli i jego samego. Mimo to charakterystyczny zapach, który tylko przez grzeczność nie określał właściwą nazwą, nie raz odpychał go od nich i choć sam przed sobą tego nie potrafił przyznać, nie raz odcinał się od prostych ludzi, przyzwyczajony do luksusów dworu.

Wprawdzie jako kraj, ucieleśnienie Francji, której sytuacja była teraz tragiczna, powinien brać udział w wojnach, jednak doradcy skrzętnie odradzali królowi wysyłanie go na pole walki. Lęk i obawa przed jego możliwym schwytaniem była zbyt wielka, a gdyby coś takiego faktycznie się zdarzyło, wtedy państwo bez wątpienia by upadło. Wszyscy mieli tego świadomość, nawet sam Francis. Mimo to uczucie bezsilności, które towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem gdy widział kolejne partie jego ziemi zabieranych przez zachłannych Anglików, było przytłaczające. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić bez zgody swojego pana, jedynie przygryzał wargę, często prowadząc przez to do metalicznego posmaku krwi w ustach.

- Doprawdy trudno mi zrozumieć, czemu w ogóle zostaliśmy tu wysłani – usłyszał inny głos.

Wielki Szambelan był od początku przeciwny pomysłowi zajmowania się kobietą, która plotła bzdury w oczach Francuskiej arystokracji. Trudno było mu się dziwić. Francja upadała powoli pod naporem wrogich sił, a oni zamiast obmyślać plan działania, który zapewniłby im nareszcie długo oczekiwane zwycięstwo, zdawali się na cud. I to nawet cud niepewny, który arcybiskup de Chartres zwykł określać mianem sztuczek piekielnych.

W końcu udało im się dotrzeć pod drzwi gospody. Żołnierze skutecznie rozgonili tłum, który w pierwszej chwili nie chciał ustąpić. Oblężenie nastoletniej dziewczyny wydawało się dziwne, ale doświadczenie Francisa zdążyło go nauczyć, że ciemny lud w chwilach kryzysu łatwo wierzył w nawet najgorsze androny. Zeskoczył z konia lekko i bez większego trudu. Nieco gorzej szło to niektórym doradcom czy księżom, wysłanym wraz z nim, którzy dorobili się niemałego statutu własnego w okolicach dolnych partii tułowia. Rzecz jasna na pomoc im rzuciło się kilku żołnierzy. Reszta pilnowała tłumu, który w innym wypadku rzuciłby się w ich stronę. Z płaczem, żalem i okrzykami. Francis skrzywił się lekko, po czym wyjął chusteczkę i przyłożył ją do nosa. Może za długo już nie przebywał wśród nich i to dlatego nie powstrzymał tego odruchu. Inni dworzanie jednak zrobili to samo, czuł się więc usprawiedliwiony, choć dziwne poczucie winy towarzyszyło mu nadal gdzieś w głębi. Strząsnął je jednak w następnej chwili, gdy sprężystym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom. Nie zamierzał czekać na resztę. Chciał mieć to już jak najszybciej za sobą. Wprawdzie nie on miał rozmawiać, a jedynie obserwować i zdać relację Delfinowi, jednak mimo wszystko, coś na kształt ciekawości pchało go ku tej dziewczynie, która potrafiła tak rozpalić ogień nadziei w sercach Francuzów.

Spotkanie dobiegło końca, a on czuł się zawiedziony. Oczekiwał czegoś innego. Sława wyprzedziła rzekomy ratunek narodu i to głównie na jej podstawie Francis tworzył wizerunek dziewczyny. Co zaś stanęło przed jego oczyma było nie tym czego się spodziewał i czego oczekiwał. Mała, drobna osóbka. Dziewczyna. Na jego gust dziecko jeszcze! Wprawdzie ubrano ją jakby była chłopcem, nawet włosy ścięto jej odpowiednio, jednak jej twarz nie pozwalała dać się zwieść. Delikatne, dziewczęce rysy zdradzały jej płeć. Wprawdzie mówiła z sensem i nikt ani z doradców, ani z księży nie był w stanie jej tego odmówić, jednak wątpliwości nie opuszczały ich ani trochę. Póki co udowodniła tylko, że nie była jedną z tych szalonych kobiet, których pełno można było spotkać na drogach, głoszących kres wolności lub też zwiastowanie, jakie rzekomo widziały, mające zapewnić Francji zwycięstwo. Niestety dużo nie mówiła. Wprawdzie ogólnie nakreśliła swój cel i plan, jednak domagała się tym samym rozmowy z samym królem. Bez tego nie zamierzała na więcej pytań odpowiadać, a to dla większości wysłanych do zajazdu doradców było irytujące. Wracali więc w mało optymistycznych nastrojach. De la Trémoille złorzeczył na nią przez całą drogę. Arcybiskup wyrażał swoją niepewność, co do jej faktycznego posłannictwa, nadal rozważając opcję ingerencji sił nieczystych. Przychylność reszty również można było kwestionować. Zdarzały się wprawdzie pojedyncze głosy, które przemawiały za daniem dziewczynie szansy na spotkanie z Karolem. Były jednak nieliczne i słabo słyszalne.

Francis zaś myślał. Wiedział, że jego głos będzie najbardziej decydujący w tej sprawie, ale wahał się przed podjęciem decyzji. Wprawdzie i on sceptycznie na razie oceniał postawę wieśniaczki, nawet jeśli miała dobre chęci, jednak przyznawał się w duchu do tego, że nie kierowały nim przy tym pobudki właściwe. Nie oceniał jej z perspektywy państwa. Patrzył na nią oczyma Francisa Bonnefoya, dobrze urodzonego szlachcica, bliskiego doradcy króla, który mieszkał z dala od biednego ludu, tworzącego znaczną część faktycznego społeczeństwa zamieszkującego państwo. Widział w tym swój błąd, ale długi brak kontaktu z tymi najniżej umieszczonymi w hierarchii ludźmi sprawił, że nie chciał mieć z nimi do czynienia. Gdy widział brud, cierpienie, wychudzone sylwetki, poczerniałe resztki zębów, zawszone włosy - mimowolny dreszcz przechodził przez całe jego ciało, a twarz odwracała się, ratowana chusteczką, która przysłaniała jego nos i usta.

Przymknął oczy. Nie jechali prędko, nie obawiał się więc, że coś złego może się stać, jeśli pozwoli na chwilę swoim myślom odpłynąć. Musiał rozważyć tą w teorii błahą problematykę z perspektywy państwa, jakim był, ale nie było to łatwe zadanie. Ponadto od samej chwili, w której stanął przed obliczem dziewczyny towarzyszyło mu dziwne, niejasne uczucie. Mimo iż w rzeczywistości wzrok jej spoglądał na osoby, które prowadziły z nią dyskusję, jednak nie mógł odsunąć od siebie wrażenia, że był obserwowany. Wprawdzie raz czy dwa ich jasne oczy spotkały się, jednak nic więcej nie miało miejsca. A mimo to… Potrząsnął głową. Zwidy. Dał się ponieść wyobraźni ludu, która przypisywała już niestworzone cuda tej niepozornej postaci.

- Głupoty – mruknął.

Jadący obok niego Wielki Szambelan spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Słucham?

- Ach, nic. Pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt głośne myśli – odpowiedział Francis z uśmiechem, starając się tym samym zbyć mężczyznę.

Gdy dotrą do zamku będzie musiał chwilę pobyć w samotności. Tylko tak będzie w stanie wydać odpowiedni osąd w sprawie, w której został posłany na spotkanie z tą dziwną dziewczyną.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwagi: **Coś o czym zapomniałam wcześniej – pomysł był zanim Hima narysował pasek z Joanną, przez co występuje tutaj niezgodność. Francisa nie było gdy Joanna przyszła po raz pierwszy do Delfina. Wiem, ale pozostawiłam opowiadanie w pierwotnej wersji.

**Fleur de lys**

Ciepłe światło latarni rozpraszało mroki nocy, która zapadła nad całą Francja. Wprawdzie godzina nie była późna, jednak pora roku sprawiała, że słońce wcześnie chowało się za horyzontem. Niektórzy powiadali, że robi to też po to, by nie patrzeć na upadek Francji. Pełne uroku określenie, które Francisowi nie przypadło do gustu. Trudno było pogodzić się z faktem, że jego ludzie, osoby tworzące w jakiś sposób tą cielesną powłokę, przestali wierzyć w zwycięstwo. Co gorsza, niektórzy nawet przyłączyli się do wroga – na tą myśl zacisnął jasne dłonie w pięści, po chwili jednak rozluźnił je. Nie była to pora ani czas, by pokazywać po sobie zdenerwowanie.

Zszedł po kamiennych schodach do wielkiej sali o łukowatym sklepieniu, w której przy biesiadnych stołach zebrali się już inni członkowie dworu. Wystawna uczta suto zakrapiana winem była zwyczajem, którego nie wyzbyto się w trakcie wojny. Wydawało się, że nawet rzesza Anglików plądrująca miasta i wsie, nie mogła powstrzymać niektórych osób przed czerpaniem pełnymi garściami z uciech życia. Francis uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, sam także lubił czasami zapomnieć się w objęciach jakieś młodej panny, podlotka który dopiero co uciekł spod jarzma matki, albo wypić z nadzieją, że będzie lepiej. Niestety – nie było.

- Jesteś nareszcie – dobiegł go głos z boku.

Wzrok powędrował w tamtą stronę, choć już po samym tonie był w stanie rozpoznać osobę, która przemówiła. Ukłonił się z należytym szacunkiem i podług etykiety. Wprawdzie jak dotąd Karol nie odwzajemnił się tym samym, ale Francis ani razu mu tego nie wypomniał. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na pobladłą twarz i szare oczy, w których tliło się zrezygnowanie. Nie pomagał strój, sylwetka, czy zadbany wygląd. Wprawdzie przeciętni ludzie nie potrafili tego dostrzec, on jednak przeżył już wystarczająco dużo by stwierdzić, że przed sobą ma nie człowieka, a jego cień. Gdy dodano do tego fakt, że ostatnio zaczęto jawnie podważać jego szlachetne pochodzenie… Nie, jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie oczekiwał uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- Przepraszam za zwłokę. – odparł. – Czy dziewczyna już przybyła? – spytał.

- Nie, jeszcze nie. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie? Dziwne – westchnął, poprawiając odruchowo kosmyk jasnych włosów, który uciekł z objęć aksamitnej wstążki. – Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak się pojawi.

- Nawet jeśli, co takiego da jej obecność?

Francis zastanowił się. To było bardzo dobre pytanie. Co takiego mogła zdziałać jedna, mała dziewczyna? I to jeszcze niezbyt imponująca, której legenda nie miała wielkiego pokrycia w rzeczywistości.

- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu szczerze. – Ale obecnie potrzebujemy cudu czyż nie, wasza wysokość? – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Cudu. Zobaczymy, czy nasz cud poradzi sobie z tą prostą próbą – zauważył sucho Karol.

Francis skinął głową. Plan jakże prosty zrodził się w głowie władcy i jego doradców – jeśli dziewczynę rzeczywiście posłała siła wyższa, powinna odróżnić króla, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie widziała go na oczy. Jeśli zda tą próbę, dadzą jej szansę, jeśli nie… Odeślą tam, skąd przyszła.

- O ile się pojawi – dodał po chwili mężczyzna. – Na razie nic na to nie wskazuje.

- Przyjdzie.

- Skąd możesz być tego taki pewien?

- Przeszła dość daleką drogę, by prosić o audiencję. Na pewno przyjdzie – powiedział, ignorując sceptyczne spojrzenie zmęczonych oczu, które na nim spoczęło.

Ich rozmowę przerwał okrzyk ze strony drzwi wejściowych. Wzrok obu skierował się w tamtą stronę. Goniec meldował przybycie dziewczyny, która od kilku dni próbowała się doprosić o spotkanie. Francis bez trudu wypatrzył drobną sylwetkę o krótkich, jasnych włosach. Nie zapomniał jej od ostatniego razu, gdy w milczeniu obserwował rozmowę wieśniaczki z wysłańcami delfina. Krzywy uśmiech obecny na jego twarzy pogłębił się.

- Oto przybyło nasze wybawienie.

Obserwował ją uważnie jak szła wolnym krokiem pomiędzy długimi, drewnianymi ławami czując na sobie setki spojrzeń, słysząc ciche szmery. Niektórzy z dostojników rzucali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, Francis poczuł mocny kuksaniec w żebra od jednego z bardziej opitych baronów, który chichotał cały czerwony na twarzy. Wieśniaczka zdawała się nie dostrzegać tych drobnych gestów, albo ignorowała je z wyuczoną obojętnością. Francis nie był pewien. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed jednym z bogatszych margrabiów. Francis wstrzymał oddech, nie trudno było wziąć go za władcę. Gronostajowy płaszcz, który spływał na kamienną posadzkę i wysadzane drogimi kamieniami pierścienie, które zdobiły jego palce. Obdarzony silną budową ciała i przystojną twarzą w niczym nie przypominał ponurego młodzieńca o zamglonych oczach jakim był Karol. Ruszyła jednak dalej i Francis z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że czuje ulgę. Spuścił wzrok i odkaszlnął, jakby zrobił coś czego nie powinien. Gdy podniósł głowę poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie. Ich oczy spotkały się. Dziewczyna przystanęła, zanim ruszyła ponownie minęła chwila. Dla Francisa była to wieczność, ale gdy rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła zauważył, że całość nie mogła trwać dłużej jak kilka sekund. Ktoś spytał się go, czy dobrze się czuje. Wymruczał zbywającą odpowiedź i wrócił do obserwowania rzekomo posłanej im przez Boga dziewicy. Widział wyraźnie jak zatrzymuje się przed Karolem i przygląda mu się uważnie, jak klęka w niezgrabnym ukłonie, ale o dziwo zgodnie z etykietą. Zerknął kątem oka na towarzyszącego jej rycerza, który został przy wejściu. To on musiał ją tego nauczyć. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy szepty ucichły na chwilę. Nikt ze zgromadzonych na bankiecie osób zapewnie nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu spraw, nawet na zmęczonej twarzy delfina pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. A wszystkiemu temu towarzyszyły wypowiedziane cichym, ale mocnym głosem słowa.

- Szlachetny delfinie! Pan Niebios przemówił do mnie. Nakazał uczynić Was królem.

Płomień świec zakołysał się leniwie przy podmuchu wiatru otwieranych drzwi. Francis zajrzał do niewielkiej, chłodnej komnaty, szukając wzrokiem wieśniaczki. Wypatrzył ją bez trudu – pochylona w modlitwie w lnianej koszuli. Wątła dziewczyna, która miała przynieść Francji zwycięstwo. Długo wyczekiwany cud. Kąciki ust zadrgały lekko na tą myśl. Wyrwało mu się ciche parsknięcie, które nie umknęło uwagi dziewczyny. Obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, odruchowo przyciskając szorstki materiał do drobnej piersi. Dopiero po chwili wypuściła cicho powietrze, opuszczając ręce i wstając powoli. Nieodgadnione spojrzenie bladych oczu zsunęło się po nim i Francis nie wątpił, że był właśnie starannie oceniany przez młodą kobietę.

- Czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc? – spytała zaskakująco pewnym tonem, choć głos drżał jej lekko.

Nie był pierwszym, który postanowił się jej przyjrzeć. Duża część dworu traktowała ją jak rzadki okaz egzotycznego ptaka, który nareszcie przywieziono w klatce do ich domu. Można było ją zobaczyć, ale próba nawiązania kontaktu wykraczała poza ich pojmowanie.

- Właściwie to tak – uśmiechnął się lekko, opierając się o framugę drewnianych drzwi. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać… Jeanne, tak? – spytał lekko.

Skinęła w odpowiedzi głową, nie mówiąc niczego. Onieśmielona – stwierdził w myślach, nie przywykła do dworu, znalazła się w nowym środowisku, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody na brzeg.

- Powiedz mi, jak rozpoznałaś Delfina?

- Od kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam – zaczęła. Zauważył, że nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Była czujna. – Wiedziałam, że to musi być słodki książe.

- Tak po prostu?

- Pomogły mi głosy.

- Oh no tak, głosy. Muszą być całkiem przydatne, prawda?

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- Czy pan ze mnie kpi?

- Trochę – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale tylko trochę. Musisz zrozumieć, że w głosy które tylko ty słyszysz jest nam trudno uwierzyć.

- Wiara jest podstawą.

- Wiara nie wygrała pod Crécy, Poitiers i Azincourt – zauważył szorstko.

Nagła zmiana w jego głosie przestraszyła dziewczynę. Francis szybko urwał nie kończąc myśli, ale i tak zauważył, że spuściła wzrok, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko.

- Tym razem zwycięży.

- Oczywiście.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie pierwszą rozmowę ze swoim ratunkiem. Była tylko naiwnym dzieckiem, a on jak głupi dał się porwać odczuciom tłumu. Prosty lud jej wierzył, a Francis nie potrafił zignorować jego zdania, choć często starał się zadusić go w zarodku. Westchnął.

- Wybacz – odchrząknął wreszcie. – Nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać. Jak podoba ci się życie w zamku? – spytał, zmieniając temat.

- To niesamowite miejsce – przyznała po chwili wahania. – Pierwszy raz widziałam tyle…

- Tyle?

- Tyle wszystkiego.

Jedna z jego brwi uniosła się do góry w wyrazie uprzejmego zdziwienia.

- Wszystkiego? – powtórzył jak echo.

Skinęła głową, jej policzki zapłonęły jeszcze większym rumieńcem gdy z zakłopotaniem starała się wytłumaczyć, co miała na myśli. Słuchał jej w milczeniu. Opowiadała mu pokrętnie o uginających się pod jedzeniem stołach, których nigdy dotąd nie widziała. Owszem, pochodziła z bogatszej rodziny w wiosce, ale oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, że nie głodowała i nic poza tym. Wspomniała o kolorowych sukniach dam i świecących jasno jak słońce ozdobach. Nie przerywał jej, marszcząc jedynie brwi. Dla niego wszystko to było naturalne. Jak świt czy zmierzch, ona jednak przedstawiała to niczym baśniową wizję. Złapał się na tym, że na jedną jedyną chwilę świat, w którym spędził większą część swojego życia, wydał mu się obcy. Drgnął mimowolnie, gdy zimny dreszcz rozszedł się po jego ciele. Nawet nie zauważył, że skończyła mówić.

- R-rozumiem. Cieszę się, że podoba ci się to miejsce – jego uwadze nie umknęło coś, co na chwilę zamigotało w jej jasnych oczach. – Delfin rozpatrzy twoją prośbę – zapewnił ją. – Postaram się przekonać go do twojej osoby, choć to na pewno nie koniec – zastrzegł.

- Domyślam się panie… - urwała. – Ah, przepraszam. Nie znam nawet pańskiego imienia – zauważyła zakłopotana.

- Francis Bonnefoy, do usług miłej pani.

- Francis – powtórzyła, jakby sprawdzając brzmienie słowa na końcu języka. – Francis… Ładnie, kojarzy się z Francją – powiedziała w końcu, wracając do niego spojrzeniem.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie w odpowiedzi, skinąwszy lekko głową.

- Jeanne też jest pięknym imieniem i… Pasuje ci.

- _Bóg jest łaskawy_, prawda? – po raz pierwszy od kiedy ją poznał, zobaczył jak na jej twarzy pojawia się nieśmiały uśmiech. Przyjrzał się jej uważniej.

- Jeanne?

- Tak, panie Bonnefoy?

- Jeśli chcesz uratować ten kraj powinnaś częściej się uśmiechać – rzucił tylko, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.


End file.
